unknown faces from the past
by danathunder1501
Summary: have you ever lost your memories and then one person comes along and you feel as though they're slowly coming back... the sonic gang has found some sort of powerful chaos energy and they have to get it before the evil doctor and they will risk ANYTHING to get it but... who is that girl...
1. sonic's mistake

**first chapter eeeeeeppppp!**

**so scared but first thing is first **

**i do not own sega or any sonic charaters :(**

**ANYWAY ENJOY!**

* * *

**Unknown faces from the past**

**Sonics Prov**

As I was sitting on my couch taking a nap I heard a knock at my door. I got up to see who it was.

"Hello" I asked

" SONIC I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT NEWS! "

"Calm down tails and just tell me"

"Ok so you know how we've been looking for that last chaos emerald ?"

"Yeah what about it?" sonic said with a confused look on his face

"Shadow says he knows where one is"

"Yes finally that faker is good for something!"

"I think you should take that back because shadow said you have to do whatever he says for 3 days, oh and if you don't he said he will tell everyone what you did on Friday"

Sonic then became silent

"y-you mean he's going to tell everyone that I sunk into a high school prom, in a chicken suit, and started dancing with some teenager… t-that story?"

Tails then looked dumb-founded **(which almost NEVER happens XD)**

"Well I guess…..i mean what else did you do on Friday" asked tails

The 20 year old hedgehog became silent once more"I…I"

"Come on sonic you can tell me" encouraged tails

"Ok ok but NO laughing got it"

The 16 year old fox then nodded, waiting for his best friend to continue

"ok … so after I went to that prom I went into a club and got **Completely** wasted so I decided to take a walk…

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREEWAY!**...but that wasn't the crazy part…."

* * *

**Flashback time~**

**After sonic ran through the freeway, got swearer at, and almost got hit by a car ( like ten freaken times )….sonic decided to go to the mall**

**~ooooo~**

* * *

**The still buzzed hedgehog ran in and said "OK GIVE ME ALL OF YA DAMN MONEY AND AND I WONT TELL YOU MAGGOTS AGAIN YOU HEARD ME ?!"**

**Everyone in the mall just stared at him except one who called the cops. The cops came in a few minutes. Just as sonic was threating someone with a plastic fork. "Hey are you the one that's trying to rob people" said the cop." "What it to yer?" said sonic with blood shot eyes . "Well um were going to have to the police department or something like that". "well you're gonna have to fight me may first and *hiccup* I know im gonna win" sonic slurred. "suit yourself" said the cop as he took out his fully charged taser and tased sonic.**

**Flash back end**

**"So then I was taken home and I guess they let me slide"**

**Sonic said calmly. "You're an idiot" said tails as he walked away.**

* * *

**okay that was good for a first chapter **

**sorry for ANY mistakes welp time to sleep**

**. love you all**


	2. a friends visits

**Unknown faces from the past "a friend visits"**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT PLOT AND MY OOCS ( :(_**_ )_

**(The next day)**

Sonic was in his house again watching TV when he heard a knock on his door, he than got up to see who it was

"Good morning faker" said the red and black hedgehog with a poker face

"Its not now that you're here" uttered sonic

Shadow then frowned

"Look just what do you want"

"I just wanted to know if you accept my proposal" said shadow matter-of-factly

* * *

"Sorry shadow I don't run that way" sonic said with a smirk

"You dumb sack of potatoes I want to know if you'll except my deal" said shadow getting irrigated

"Well I have been thinking…"

"Like you have the brain to do that" muttered shadow

"…about it and I'm leaning towards yes but knowing you I'm not so sure" powered sonic

"Ok then I guess you want eggman to ruin the world, because that emerald has massive powers sonic but its ok we'll die anyway… I mean you will I won't" said shadow slightly easing his way off sonic's porch

"Wait shadow I know my answer …"

* * *

"Well are you going to tell me or are you going to stand there like an idiot" said shadow cutting the silence

"Its called dramatic affect dummy gosh you're so boring, my answer is a yes" said sonic dramatically

"ok then but there are things you need to do, first gather your idiot friends oh and the challenge of you doing whatever I say, will start after we find the emerald got it?" said shadow with a serious face

"Yeah I got it faker" said sonic rolling his eyes

Sonic then began to close the door but shadow put his foot in between the door frame and the door so it wouldn't close

"If anything you're the real faker just remember that dimwit" shadow said as he removed his foot

"What ever" sonic said as he closed the door

"Let's just hope this is the last time I have to go to his house" said shadow as he began walking deep into the dark forest

* * *

**well there you guys go this is another filler chapter so anyways the next chapter is where the story begins**

**also i only update on Saturdays :( but i plan to update another tomorrow so be ready for that**

**. stay cool my friends!**

**REVIEW PLEASE I MUST KNOW IF YOU LIKE!**


	3. The mission part 1

**im like so sorry that im late on this update BUT im starting to add more details that good (right?) anyway ENJOY!**

**sadly i do not own anything...**

**EXCEPT**** FOR PLOT,IDEA,AND MY OOCS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

* * *

Sonic was in a huge open field waiting for his friends to come. It was in the middle of February there was a cool morning breeze going by making Sonic's quills flow. Finally sonic heard some noises and guessed it was his friends and he was correct. Most of them were there, like Amy, rouge, blaze, silver, knuckles, cream and tails.

"hey guys, sorry I had to call you all so early in the morning" sonic said.

Everyone nodded but you could hear rouge mutter "gosh I hope I never have to make up this early again a girl needs her beauty sleep".

"Well shadow should be here any moment" said sonic but he wasn't so sure himself. Sonic then realized there were eyes staring at him, it felt as though they were burning through his skin, but they weren't just any eyes. These eyes were a beautiful jade color and they belonged to Amy rose. She was the one staring at sonic.

* * *

"Uh Amy is there something wrong" asked sonic.

Amy then got back from her imaginary dream land and uttered a simple "huh what happened".

Sonic then chuckled and said "it's nothing Ames."

He could see that she was embarrassed because the blush on her muzzle." well back to the mission so eggmans base is just on the-".Before sonic could finish his sentence a flash of bright light appeared. Everyone shielded there eyes from the bright new light. "What the hell" knuckles thought to himself.

"Sorry I'm late everyone" said shadow.

Everyone nodded their head "ok".

"So," sonic went on "if there's not gonna be anymore **rude interruptions** ***glaring at shadow* **I would like to finish…tails?"

"Ok so I am **assuming** egg man's base is just on the other side of this field judging by all the pipes and random holes on the ground" tails explained.

"So I'm going to need someone to distract him, meaning turn off the power or steal something, while the rest of us do our thing ok?"

"So um who's going to do that" said blaze

* * *

"Well now that I think about it… **you're** going to do this job" said sonic pointing his finger at blaze with a cocky smirk on his face

**"should have never opened my big stupid mouth" thought blaze**

"m-me are you sure? I don't think my s-skills are great enough to do this" said blaze nervously

"Aw come on hon we've done greater things then this " said rough teasingly

"Yeah what are you **afraid-y-cat**" said sonic trying not to laugh

"I'm not afraid," said blaze in a stern tone of voice "it's just what if I get captured" continued blaze

"If you do get captured, which you wont, ill just send your **boyfriend**" said sonic giving silver a devilish smirk

"w-what blaze isn't my girlfriend… **I mean she is**…no no no I mean like girl **that's my friend**… yeah that's what I meant" said silver shuddering "r-r-right blaze…blaze?"

Blaze had already left before she could here the end.

* * *

~**with blaze~**

**Blaze snuck in through a vet on the side of the big egg shaped building.**

**Crawling in the small tight space she began to move. It took a while but she finally found the control room.**

**Everywhere she looked there were lasers. Gracefully getting over each one with her catlike abilities she looked over all the controls. Finding a huge red lever in seconds she decided that was the power switch.**

**She could hear an alarm going off after she pulled the lever as if telling her that was her clue to leave the building. Crawling back into the small, packed, tight air vent she got out off the building safely.**

* * *

"Guess that wasn't so bad" blaze thought to herself. Blaze then found the field that everyone of her friends were at and told then what had happened.

"OK now that eggman is out of our way we should get going" said shadow

"Yeah!" everyone yelled in unison

* * *

**well i hope that was good... **

**so on forth this story goes~**

**and SUPER DUPPER SORRY FOR _ANY_ GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR IF I SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG!**

***P.S i am never again setting a date for when my fan fiction update will come but i will tell you this... i will update once a week maybe more if school isn't being a total bi*** also i will most likely only update on Saturdays so yeah...**

**_. STAY COOL MY FRIEND!_**

**_till next time...~_**


	4. The mission part 2

**well hello peeps here is my update hehehe hope you like oh and im sorry this is really late **

**ENJOY!**

**i do not own the sonic group and i do not own Sega :( **

* * *

**While the group were jogging , some flying as well shadow and sonic were speeding up ahead but soon sonic saw a place he never seen before which was really** **weird because sonic have seen everything and everywhere around the world so sonic decided to break the silence** "where the hell are we going?!" sonic screamed

"We're in black berry forest, right outside the area of lighting kingdom" shadow said turning his head to sonic to get a quick look at his face which literally spelled **"English please?"**

"AHG! You're such an idiot at times; lighting kingdom is the place where the powerful chaos energy is!"

"ohh…" said sonic nodding his head

"…dumb as-"shadow began but was stopped by a tree branch smacking him dead in his beautiful face

"Err… fuckin' tree"

"And you say I'm a dumb ass" sonic muttered

By this time the gang had caught up and where surrounding shadow holding back their laughter

"Whatever… wait I know this tree…like i've seen it before…" shadow said looking at the suspicious oak wood tree rubbing his chin

"You mean like deja vu" said knuckles

"Wow knuckles I'm impressed you know…for a knucklehead" rouge teased

"Shut it bat-girl" knuckles said between gritted teeth

Everyone started laughing except for knuckles even shadow was smirking

"Mr. Shadow…" began a well-known 13 year old rabbit "are we almost to the kingdom"

"I'm sure we're almost there cream" said Amy while rubbing the shorter girls hair

"Yes…I think your right Amy" said shadow

"Then lets get going" said tails

"Yay!" screamed the gang of animals except shadow who just stood in the background with his hands folded

15 minutes you would find the gang walking but they actually found a path that lead to the kingdom once they got to the end of the pathway they saw a giant kingdom everyone was staring at it in awe** ( except shadow what's wrong with this guy )**

"Damn …so this is the place you were talking about" said knuckles still surprised by the size of the building

"Yes it is indeed"

"So… tails do you think you can track that chaos emerald"

"Sonic we don't know if it's a chaos emerald or not" shadow said

"eh whatever… tails?"

"If I couldn't do that what kind of friend would I be, you know I'm simply one hell of an inventor" said tails proudly lifting his hand and slightly biting his glove. His face literally spelled** "I'm going to murder you all in the future if you don't get this anime reference"**

* * *

Amy then whispered to cream "was that really necessary" cream then nodded her head no indicating that was complete waste of time

Meanwhile tails took out a tracking device ,that was making all kind of weird noises , and began walking to the gigantic light green kingdom the sonic gang following closely behind the two tailed fox

Sonic face then light up as if he came up with a brilliant idea, **so brilliant that the dude who invented light bulbs idea sounded like crap** "hey here's an idea how about we split up into groups so we can find the chaos emerald faster" asked sonic

Everyone agreed it would be faster to look in separate groups

* * *

"IM GOING WITH MY SONIKUU!" squealed Amy

"uh um… hehehe " sonic then scratched the back of his head nervously thinking **" she's still such a fangirl but I guess she's my fangirl… wait what? what the fuck brain?!"**

"I guess ill go with cream" said tails with a little bit of blush on his face. Cream noticed this and blushed too, a darker shade of pink. "Um ok tails" she said quietly looking to the side

"UH UM…c-cream you don't have to go with me if you don't w-want to" said tails nervously stuttering

"No it's just… I want to go with you tails" said cream smiling sweetly

Blaze then looked toward silver "even tails more of a Romeo then you" blaze thought bitterly

"Then that leaves…" shadow began

"Oh no"

"Oh yes" said rouge with a devilish smirk

"IM GOING BY MYSELF" yelled shadow as he speeded off leaving a trail of red behind him

"'DAMN YOU SHADOW DON'T LEAVE ME WITH ROUGE" yelled knuckles angrily

Amy and rouge just sighed.

"So the last team is blaze and silver" said sonic smirking thinking to himself "I'm such a match maker"

Both of them just nodded but their muzzles where red it was the same shade of red on knuckles fur

"Ok then lets go teams" said sonic as everyone raced off leaving sonic and Amy alone

* * *

"You ready to go Ames" said sonic as he extended his hand out to her

"Sonic… can I ask you something" said Amy sadly

"Of course, Amy what is it" said sonic eager to hear what she had to say

"Did…do you really want to be my partner" asked Amy clenching her fist with her eyes puffy as if she was ready to cry at any moment

"Well…its better then being with shadow I can tell you that"

Amy's face lit up. **It reminded sonic of Christmas eve when a child first opens their present that they've been waiting for all of December.**

"OH SONNIKU!" yelled Amy as she linked her arms with sonic

"Well we better be on our way we don't want the other teams finding the emerald before us"

"YAY" squealed Amy as sonic and her raced off toward the humongous kingdom

* * *

**so can you guys guess the refrence ?**

**anyway hope you enjoys this **

**stay cool my friends**

* * *

**oh and here are the couples in this story**

**(sorry if you dislike any of them)**

**sonic x amy**

**cream x tails**

**knuckles x rouge**

**silver x blaze **

**and we cant forget my oc coupe **

**shadow x Dana (or shadana ?)**


	5. hide and go seek with emeralds!

**well...here you are ...ENJOY!**

**i do not own any sonic characters**

**except my**

**Own**

**Original**

**Character**

**see what i did there**

* * *

**With sonic and Amy**

They were walking on the side of the castle where a fairly large forest was **_"if i was an emerald where would be the perfect place to hide"_ **thought sonic walking into the forest. He turned his head to look at Amy she was shivering _**"hmm I wonder why shes cold its in the afternoon wouldn't she be warm right now"**_ sonic then look at the outfit she was wearing . Amy was wearing a hot pink mini skirt with a black tank top that said 'i might look cute but im dangerous'._** "oh I see"**_ finally realizing he was staring at her he quickly looked away

* * *

"hmm… if I was a chaos emerald where would I hide" said sonic rubbing his chin which looked really funny so Amy giggled "whats so funny ames?" asked sonic

"oh nothing sonic," Amy began "sonic can I tell you something" said Amy blushing a deep shade of red

"hold that thought Amy I think I see something shiny in that blueberry bush" said sonic as he dived in the dark green bush

Amy then signed "OK ill wait" said Amy depressed that she couldn't tell sonic how she felt "I can wait… I've been waiting for the past what 9 years" muttered amy as she watched sonic fling around in the bush, which she found out 5 seconds ago, had figured this out by hearing sonic say "OW" every few seconds.

* * *

all Amy does is try .at the age of 16 she stopped chasing sonic deciding it would never work. but that doesn't mean she doesn't try. Now at the age of 17 her new goal now is to gain sonic's trust which is very successful at the moment. but now they're alone and Amy planned to tell sonic her feeling. all she could do is hope he doesn't do his favorite thing in the world : run.

"oh…" sonic said taking Amy out of her little world. "what is it sonic" Amy asked hoping it was finally tie to put her plan in action.

" its just a penny" said sonic calmly. He then noticed Amy's eyes looked as though fire was burning inside, some sort of rage. "woe woe woe… calm down ames" said sonic a little frighten be how hard she was clenching her fist.

_**"it was a penny a fucking PENNY what the hell universe, are you trying to ruin my plan! by now sonic could have held me in his strong arms holding me saying that he loved me back!"**_ Amy screamed in her head but hearing sonics voice she calmed down

"i'm sorry sonic… lets go find that emerald before anyone else does" said Amy putting on a loving smile. Sonic just nodded and picked up Amy in bridal style and zoomed off

* * *

**with knuckles and rouge**

the red echidna was checking under rocks and behind trees while the sly black winged bat was soaring in the sky looking for anything shiny thinking_** "why am I always paired up with this idiot its not like im complaining… I just have better things to do right now *sign* lets hope knuckie will use whatever smarts he has left"**_

"yo bat-girl!" knuckles yelled

"aw knuckie my little heart skips a beat when you use that dreadful nickname" said rouge giving knuckles a look that said_** " inside my bedroom now"**_. "but…" rouge continued "what the hell do you want" said rouge in a deep irrigated voice.

"this tree feels hollow I think something is in here" said knuckles thoughtfully

"well what do you want me to do about it" said rouge tilting her head to the side

"I want you to fly me to the top"

"**WHAT** are you crazy do you K**NOW** how much you weigh" said rouge "and I am **NOT** breaking a nail"

"ok I guess you don't want your hands on the most powerful gem in the universe" said knuckles walking past the bat

"wait…" said rouge "ill take you to the top but that means nothing Im just doing it for the chaos emerald" said rouge going behind knuckles and grabbing his shoulders and flying to the 88 feet tall tree *if you have seen soul eater you would under stand why i made it 8 :P*

**at the top**

"ok *breath* now what knuckle-head" said rouge putting her hands on her knees and bending, over heaving from exhaustion

"that's … the part I haven't thought of" said knuckles

"you know what I doing this solo… your on your own dumb ass"

"WAIT rouge" knuckles began

rouge then turned her head

"your makeup is running' said knuckles motioning to his face

"UGH!" said rouge as she flew off angrily

"WAIT ROUGE HOW DO I GET DOWN"

* * *

**with tails and cream**

BEEP BOOP BEEP went tails device

Cream was silently walking behind him

"oh I just know me and tails will find it first" thought cream

"did you say something" said tails turning his head towards cream with a confused look on his face

"UM" said cream with a blush on her face "I thought I said that in my head" thought cream grabbing her ears

"your so cute I could probly throw up rainbows" said tails in a whisper just loud enough for cream to hear *i don't know how the hell i came up with that one*

" um thanks" said cream smiling brightly

it was tails turn to start fling around like an idiot

"is that what I looked" said cream giggling

tails then blushed

"no… you dint you looked… 100 times more cuter" said tails looking at cream

cream then leaned in planting a peck on the cheek on tails

* * *

before tails could reply his device starting beeping like crazy

surprising cream, she jumped back a few feet

"oh um... we better go when this thing starts beeping like this it means that we're **SUPER** close" said tails as he bagan slowly jogging off but before he could get far cream grabbed his hand and speed of in a fast sprit

"woe cream" said tails tripping over his feet a couple of time

"shes probably running like this because she embarrassed about that kiss" said tails using his free hand to rub the point where she kissed him

the device then stopped beeping looking up tails saw that they were in front of the castles front door

"what are the odds"said tails

cream nodded

"um uh cream w-why did you k-kiss me back there" said tails pointing in the direction they were running

"tails I have a confession…' cream began " I li-"

but before she could finish there was a rustle in the bushes and a loud yell "huh?"

* * *

"**silver** you pervert" said blaze as she slapped the back of his head, her face beet red

"i'm sorry?! Do you really think I meant to do that" said silver his face just as red maybe a darker shade

"I don't know" whispered blaze "huh? Oh hey guys" said blaze awkwardly

"yeah hello you two" said cream

the four stood around awkwardly for a couple of seconds before they heard "CHAOS CONTROL" as shadow popped up out of no where

everyone stared until shadow said "wazzup guys"

"SONIC NOT SO FAST" another yell was heard but it was more of a scream

"That's what she said" said a deep voice that belonged to knuckles

a giggle was heard from rouge

* * *

"WO~ I KNEW WE WOULD FIND IT …first "said sonic as he realized that everyone was already there

"Damn it" said sonic

"well what a pleasant surprised" said silver quietly

"WELP is everyone here" said sonic cheerful as he let down amy from his arms

"yeah I believe so" said amy

an ear shattering scream was then heard followed by an evil laugh

"wow what the hell was that"

" I don't know but lets found out" said Amy with a dangerous look in her eyes

" ay… that's my line" said sonic pouting then winking at Amy

Amy then sticked out her tongue like a child

"if this gets any more cute I'm going to have to punch something" said shadow threatening

* * *

by this time Amy took out her hammer from tin air and starting sacking the door

_CRACK SLAM CRACK_

"hold it honey" said rouge taking a few steps back and kicking the door with all her power

**"and to finish it off"** shouted knuckles as he bashed down the door with an effortless hit

"we loosed it for you" said amy and rouge in unison

with the door out of their way the group ran in to giant castle

* * *

leaving cream alone outside looking down finding her shoes VERY entertaining

"come on cream" began amy " we don't want the boys to have all the fun"

cream then looked up

"i'm scared Ms. Amy" said cream

"you make me sound like an old single lady with 12 cats" said Amy playfully

cream then giggled

"and cream remember this...** there's no need to fear when amy rose is here**" said amy putting her shoe on a near by rock, pointing her finger in the air, her long pink quills flowing dramicly

cream then shook her head walking past Amy into the castle but before going in she turned her head and said "thanks for the laugh" she then raced off

Amy then followed her thinking

"get ready bastards... pink crazy chick coming your way"..." i sound SO bad-ass" squealed amy out loud

* * *

**well here you go chapter 5 i hope you enjoy i even put my little this and that and so forth **

**so...**

**can anyone guess what happened with silver and blaze even I want to know...**

**but anyway i tried to do a cliffhanger but i dont know if its good ill do better next time **

**STAY COOL MY FRIENDS . **

**P.S sorry for any mistakes**

**MAY THE ODD BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOD~ BYE : J G  
**

**did anyone get the references**

**-_- i put the first letters of his name whatever maybe you'll get it if i put this **

**_#SHOEY~_**

**and**

_**SYMMETRICAL!~**_

**_:3_**


End file.
